


Appropriate Celebration

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Crossdressing, Cunnilingus, F/F, First Kiss, Love Confession, Public Sex, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27438415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Maria confesses something at an inopportune moment.
Relationships: Maria Jackson/Sarah Jane Smith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Femslash Exchange 2020





	Appropriate Celebration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Settiai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/gifts).



> I absolutely love this ship so much, and I hope you enjoy this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it!

“You know,” Sarah Jane whispered in Maria’s ear, “I’m beginning to think your mother had the right idea.” 

Maria bit back a shiver as the other woman’s warm breath sent a wave of goosebumps down her back, springing up along her arms and across her chest. “I didn’t think I’d ever hear you say _that_ ,” she said, equally quiet. 

Sarah Jane Smith and Chrissy Jackson’s intense dislike seemed to have solidified into a glacial politeness that could have taken down a whole _fleet_ of ocean liners.

“We could’ve gone to the pub for your eighteenth,” Sarah Jane said, and as close together as they were pressed, her voice resonated through Maria’s back, and her breasts were so _soft_ against Maria’s shoulder blades.

She needed to not pay attention to that. 

“This is loads more fun than going down the pub,” Maria scoffed. and then they both froze as the big, thumping footsteps drew closer to the small alcove they were hiding in. 

Sarah Jane’s hand covered Maria’s mouth, pulled her even closer, and Maria could feel the desperate, frenzied beating of the other woman’s heart. It seemed to match the desperate pulsing of her own, trying to bust itself out of her ribs. 

_If that thing catches us we’re dead_ , passed through her mind like a speeding car. _I hope she doesn’t ever let me go_ , sank into her like a stone, and she shivered convulsively, her toes curling in her boots. 

The great lumbering… something or other walked off, and somehow the steps that shook the foundations of the building didn’t seem to disturb any of the books. Maybe it was some special alien technology. The Doctor would probably see it and get very excited, but the Doctor had gotten equally excited about the electric kettle in Maria’s flat, and the baby giant lizard things, so the bar wasn’t very high for that, was it?

It really _had_ been a long time since Maria had been on a proper adventure, if a little bit of chasing got her this terrified. 

Sarah Jane let go of Maria’s mouth, and Maria pulled back, taking a deep, gulping breath. “Much more fun than going down the pub,” Maria repeated firmly. 

“I’ve been a bad influence on you,” Sarah Jane said, but she was smiling, just a bit. “Just think, you could be having a nice, safe drink at the pub with your mates, maybe getting dinner…” 

“Nonsense,” Maria said, making a dismissive hand gesture. “I’m safe as houses here.” She grinned, looking up at the huge painting on the ceiling. “Safe as libraries,” she added, as if that was just a _thing_ people said. 

Sarah Jane put her hands in her pockets, and she looked entirely at ease and utterly comfortable in her own disguise. Maria had never seen Sarah Jane in a proper suit, but of _course_ she looked amazing. 

The library banned women, It was some archaic rule that had made the Doctor rant for fifteen minutes, then send the two of them off to the wardrobe. 

It helped that the inhabitants weren't actually human, and their main way of telling humans (or Time Lords) apart via sex was clothing, so _anyone_ in a suit could probably be read as male to them.

She caught Sarah Jane looking at her a few times, wearing a look that she couldn't read. She'd been shooting Maria a lot of those sorts of looks, since she'd come back to Bannerman Road. Of course, it did make sense - Maria had gone to America as a gawky, awkward teen and come back... slightly less gawky and hopefully less awkward. Still short, though - she still looked up, just a bit, when she was talking to Sarah Jane.

She'd always look up to Sarah Jane, even if she towered over the other woman.

Maria flushed, and was glad for the dim shadows of the old library. That was a cheesy thought, even by her standards.

"I think that's the last of it," said Sarah Jane, and she brushed herself off. "Oh, these clothes are old. I think I remember my friend Harry in that one," she added, indicating Maria's suit. "Although the TARDIS clearly took it in a bit. I think you're shorter than he was."

Maria looked down at herself, and she smoothed her hands over the lapels of the suit jacket. "We can't all have shot up like Luke and Rani," Maria said, and she tried not to sound too self conscious. 

"In fairness," Sarah Jane said, and now she was very clearly trying not to smile, "I think that Rani was fairly tall when I met her." She hooked her arm in Maria's, and she let the wide smile break over her face. "You've grown into a lovely young woman," she told Maria, and now she was very serious. "I'm glad that I've gotten to see it, even if it was only in bits."

Maria flushed, and mumbled... something. It was probably very thoughtful, but she didn't get to finish it, because she was being shoved into a shelf, and then there was a snarl, and the beast's claws were raking across Sarah Jane's back. 

Sarah Jane made a gasping, choking noise, and Maria's heart jumped into her throat. She clutched at Sarah Jane's back, and there was wetness against her fingertips. The creature galloped off, and there was the sound of feet running on the floor - the Doctor? Maria needed to call for the Doctor, but all she could do was clutch Sarah Jane closer to her, as the other woman staggered. 

"No, no," Maria murmured, and her heart was in her throat. "No, no, Sarah Jane, you can't -"

"Maria," Sarah Jane said, and her voice sounded choked off. 

Maria would swear, to her dying day, that it was the terror that had her mouth going off. 

"You can't be hurt, Sarah Jane, you have to be okay, I still haven't told you, you can't die without me telling you!" She was babbling, but there was so much warm liquid dripping down her fingers, and it was tacky and sticky, it was -

"Maria," Sarah Jane said again, and she was struggling to get away.

Maria held on tighter, and then Sarah Jane's eyes caught her own, and there was an intense moment. Sarah Jane's hands let go of Maria's shoulders, and she held Maria's face, her palms very soft. 

"Maria," Sarah Jane said, and her voice was very calm now, "I'm fine."

"But -"

"Winded me," said Sarah Jane, and she stood up straight. Her shirt was falling forward, and Maria could just make out the curve of one bare shoulder. "Got my jacket and my shirt something awful, I'm afraid. Might I borrow yours?" 

Maria looked at her own fingers - they were covered in... something. Some kind of secretion. She sniffed it, wrinkled her nose, then caught Sarah Jane's look. "Sorry," she said, and she was turning very red, all the way to her ears. "Sorry about that. I... sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry for," said Sarah Jane. She was still holding her arms across her front. "Your jacket, please?"

"Oh. Uh. Right." Maria cleared her throat, shrugging out of her jacket and handing it over to Sarah Jane, then turning around, so that she was staring at the titles. _A Complete History of the Earth Chicken_ , read one title, and did that imply that there were chickens that _weren't_ from Earth? Or for that matter, that chickens went extinct at some point, since in order to have a complete history, you had to have some kind of end point in order for a complete history. And she was aware that her brain was latching on to some pointless detail so that she didn't have to think about the fact that _she had almost told Sarah Jane_. 

Also, Sarah Jane was _topless_ behind her. Oh fuck. 

"Well," said Sarah Jane, and she sounded a little bit surprised, but otherwise alright, "that was certainly something." 

"I'm sorry," Maria said, and she cleared her throat. "For. Um. For." She rubbed her hands together, and the dried goo at least flaked off. "For freaking out like that."

"Don't worry about that," said Sarah Jane, and her tone was brisk, but affectionate. "I'd have been frightened too, if I had thought that you were in that kind of danger." 

"What was that all over its claws, anyway?" Maria looked down at her fingers, which now had dried.. stuff all of her. 

"Haven't the foggiest," said Sarah Jane. "We can ask the Doctor. Who we should find," she added, as an afterthought. 

There was a loud _boom_ , and then the sound of someone talking very fast, so far away that the words couldn't be discerned. 

"Well," Sarah Jane said, "that answers that." She took off running, and Maria ran after her.

* * *

There were more explosions. Many more explosions, arguments, and the Doctor had gestured for Maria to go find a comfortable place to have a nap because "this might be a while," which was why Maria was _now_ sprawled out on one of the velvet library couches, her head resting on the arm, her eyes half closed. 

She was in that drowsy, floaty place that came after a shock but before the crash, the slightly dusty velvet of the couch. In all the fuss, she'd almost forgotten about her embarrassing confession to Sarah Jane. 

_Maybe I'll just confess I... stole something. Broke something. Snogged an alien._ She sighed, snuggling deeper into the velvet of the sofa. _Not that I've ever snogged anyone, ever. Wouldn't want to lie to her. Why did I have to open my big mouth?_

She let her eyes open up just a bit, looking at the great red-gold rays of light slanting down from the great windows, and she yawned. Then she nearly fell over, as Sarah Jane's face entered her line of vision. 

"Maria?" Sarah Jane looked faintly distressed, and Maria's stomach twisted up. 

"Sarah Jane," Maria said. "Hi."

_Really? "Hi"?_

"Hello," said Sarah Jane, and she was fiddling with the cuffs of the suit jacket. Maria could still see bits of her sternum peeking out over it. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah," Maria said. "I should be asking you that, honestly, considering that thing tried to slice you up like a pizza." She sat up fully, anxiously tugging her hair into something like the proper order. 

"Oh, I've had worse," Sarah Jane said, and she waved a hand dismissively. "Is it alright if I sit?" She indicated the dusty couch.

"Oh, sure. Definitely. Of course." Maria scooted over, and bit her lip to stem the flow of nervous babble. 

"So," Sarah Jane said, once she had arranged herself, her hands clasped over her knee. She looked stiff, and Maria's own shoulders were stiffening in response. "How are you enjoying your first adventure with the Doctor?"

"It's... not what I expected, and also entirely what I expected," Maria said, and she was smiling in spite of herself. "I can't imagine doing it the way you did, though. The nice thing about back home... after all the craziness, I can always go home to my own bed."

"It does wear you out a bit, doesn't it?" Sarah Jane sighed, but she looked wistful in spite of herself. "Didn't think I'd miss it as much as I did," she added, "and now I'm missing my home. Can you believe it? Missing the attic."

"I missed the attic _loads_ when I was in America," Maria said and her tone was a little bit more fervent than she meant it to be. "I missed Luke and Clyde... and you." She stared at her own hands, resting on her thigh, and then Sarah Jane's hand entered your vision, resting on top of yours. 

"What was it that you wanted to tell me?" Sarah Jane's voice was very gentle. 

"Nothing important," Maria said, and she sook Sarah Jane's hand off (loath though she was to do so) and stood up, shoving her hands into the pockets of her borrowed suit trousers. She fiddled with the buttons at her cuffs, beginning to roll them up again, and she caught Sarah Jane watching her. "It's fine," she added, and maybe her voice was going a _little_ too high pitched. "Absolutely fine."

"You sounded absolutely distraught," Sarah Jane said, and now she stood up as well. They were looking each other in the face, and Sarah Jane was shifting from foot to foot. "I don't... I don't want there to be anything between us. Any secrets."

_If only you knew,_ Maria thought. "I just... it isn't anything especially important," she said. "Just..." Another throat clearing. _Why am I such a horrible liar?_

"Just?" Sarah Jane prompted. 

"I had a crush on you, when I was a kid," Maria burst out. "When I was younger. I didn't realize I was... y'know, gay, until I was in the States, and I didn't want to just drop that kinda bombshell on you over the phone, that'd be weird, especially since it was usually -"

Maria's babbling was cut off by a tight hug. "You can always tell me anything, Maria," Sarah Jane said, and her voice was reverberating through Maria's chest. "I mean it."

Maria was trembling. "I'm sorry," she said, and her voice sounded entirely too small and choked off. "I didn't -"

"Maria, you haven't done anything wrong," Sarah Jane said, and she took Maria's face in her hands, pressing their foreheads together. "I promise you, there is absolutely nothing wrong with having a crush on someone." She wrinkled her nose. "You could have done better than me, though." 

"You're just so... amazing," Maria said, and it was a bit like turning on a fire hose. All those years and years of _feelings_ , pouring out of her. "You're the smartest, cleverest, kindest, bravest woman I've ever known, how could I not?"

"There are plenty of wonderful women out there waiting for you, Maria," Sarah Jane said gently. "Have you... met anyone in particular?" 

Maria was still trembling, and now she was clutching at Sarah Jane's shoulders. She couldn't seem to stop, and she was talking before she could stop herself. "I still do," she blurted out.

She caught Sarah Jane's face, and her stomach dropped. But she still couldn't seem to _stop_. "I mean," she said, "I know it's silly, since obviously you'd never be interested in someone like me, but I guess some dumb part of me in my heart of hearts has been holding out hope, although I know, um..." She trailed off. She was still clutching at Sarah Jane's suit jacket, painfully aware of all the places they were touching. 

"Maria, you are a _beautiful_ young woman," Sarah Jane said quietly. "I'm sure you'll make some girl very happy."

"I've never even kissed anyone," Maria said, and oh _no_ , she was crying, wasn't she? The tears were itchy and hot against her face, as they tracked down to drip along her jaw, soaking into the collar of the shirt. "I'm sorry," she said thickly, "this is a lot to just lay at your feet, you must think I'm just a dumb kid."

Sarah Jane took a deep, shaking breath. Then she was leaning forward and... she was pressing her mouth against Maria's. It was a dry, quick kiss, and Sarah Jane pulled back right after, looking stricken. "I'm sorry," she said, and her voice was thick. "I'm sorry, that was... inappropriate."

Maria kissed Sarah Jane back, and this was a proper kiss this time, the kind she'd read about, although it was a lot wetter than she'd thought it would be, and she wasn't entirely sure what to do with her teeth. Or her nose.

Sarah Jane was kissed, and when she pulled back, she was flustered. "Maria," she said, and her voice cracked. She cleared her throat, tried again. "Maria," she said, and kept her tone a little firmer this time, "this is... we shouldn't."

"Is that a no?" Maria was trembling. Was it the shockiness of nearly being eaten by whatever that thing had been? Or was it the fact that she had just had her first kiss - her first kiss, and _it had been Sarah Jane_?

"It... should be," Sarah Jane sighed, and then she was kissing Maria again, and her hands were in Maria's hair. 

Maria kissed Sarah Jane the way she'd always dreamed, and in ways she hadn't. Her hands moved down, to grab Sarah Jane's arse and pull the other woman closer to her. Like all those times she'd imagined. And it was bolder than she'd ever even _considered_ , except late at night in her own bedroom with a hand down her trousers, and yet...

"Maria," Sarah Jane said, and her voice was breathless, "as lovely as you are, as much as I... that is, this is..." She shuddered, as Maria kissed along her throat. Maria could just taste the bitterness of perfume, the salt of Sarah Jane's skin under it, the sweet scent of the perfume mingling with the dust and the comforting scent of old books. 

"You gave me my first kiss," Maria said, between kisses. She found a spot on Sarah Jane's neck that made the other woman go utterly rigid, her breath heaving in her chest. 

"Oh," Sarah Jane said, and she was _melting_ , her head tilting back. "I shouldn't have... you should have saved it for someone more special. Or I supposed.. I s-s-suppose I should have..." Sarah Jane kept losing her train thought, as Maria squeezed her arse. 

"Should have?" Maria pulled back, looking Sarah Jane in the face. "Do you want me to... stop?" Her whole face was getting hotter, and her heart was beating desperately in her ears. 

"You've grown into a beautiful young woman, Maria," Sarah Jane said, and her voice had gotten soft. She tucked a piece of hair behind Maria's ear, and she shivered. Maria fancied she could see the goosebumps breaking out on her skin. "I'm sure you could do better than -" 

Maria kissed her, to keep her from finishing whatever it was she'd been planning on saying. She pressed her tongue into Sarah Jane's mouth and she let her hands go to the buttons of Sarah Jane's jacket ( _technically my jacket, only also technically whoever it belonged to on the TARDIS before_ , gibbered some part of Maria's mind), and then Sarah Jane's hands covered Maria's. 

"You're my son's best friend," Sarah Jane murmured, and she pressed her forehead against Maria's. They were breathing each other's breath, and some of Sarah Jane's hair was sticking to Maria's forehead. "And... I'm far too old for you."

"I had my first orgasm thinking about you," Maria said, and that was _not_ the sort of thing one said in a situation like this. And yet. "And I've always been in love with you, I never thought that you'd.. that you'd be willing to, but I'm... please, Sarah Jane, _please_!"

Sarah Jane sighed, and it was a long, almost sad sound. She pressed a kiss to Maria's forehead, to the tip of Maria's nose, to Maria's mouth again. "This must have been what the Doctor felt like," she murmured, and her voice seemed to buzz through her chest, against Maria's own chest. It resonated, and it tickled across Maria's skin. Her lips moved against Maria's, and then they were kissing again, the kind of deep soul kissing that Maria had always hated seeing on television, the kind that she'd never entirely understood.

She understood now. She let herself be pulled forward, until she almost toppled forward on top of Sarah Jane. She ended up straddling Sarah Jane, and Sarah Jane was looking up at her, eyes wide. 

"I want to touch you," Sarah Jane said, and her voice was shaking. "Oh, Maria, seeing you done up in that suit, you look so..." She trailed off, and her hand hovered over the front of Maria's shirt. "Are you _sure_ this is what you want?" 

"Yes," Maria said, and she bent down to kiss Sarah Jane again, a little harder this time. "Yes, yes, _yes_." She punctuated each "yes" with a kiss, and Sarah Jane's hands were at her breasts now, palming them, pressing against her nipples. 

"Always did know what you wanted, didn't you?" Sarah Jane sighed, looked Maria up and down. She licked her lips, and Maria's eyes followed her tongue. "Well. Hasn't led you too wrong yet, has it?"

"No," Maria said, "No, it hasn't." She covered Sarah Jane's hand with her own, pressing it against her breast. The look Sarah Jane shot her made her try to squeeze her thighs together, difficult to do when she was straddling the other woman like this, and Sarah Jane must have noticed, because now she was grinning. 

Maria liked that grin. It always led to... interesting places. There would probably be less exploding this time, though. 

Maybe? Unless it was metaphorical?

Sarah Jane squeezed Maria's breast with one hand, and rubbed her thumb across the line forming between Maria's eyebrows with the other. "You're thinking too hard," she said. 

"You always say I rush into things without thinking," Maria countered.

"You need to find a balance," Sarah Jane said, and she tugged Maria down to kiss her again, as sweet and slow as a promise. 

“Will you show me?” Maria didn’t mean to sound so _plaintive_ , and yet. 

* * * 

Sarah Jane’s breath was very warm, and it was… ticklish. Ticklish and strange, ruffling Maria’s pubic hair. Her elbows were digging into Maria’s thighs, and her hands were resting on Maria’s ribs.

"It's been a while since I've done this sort of thing," said Sarah Jane, looking up at Maria through her eyelashes, "and you're going to need to be _quiet_. Don't want the Doctor to come dashing in."

Maria made a scandalized noise, and Sarah Jane snickered, and kissed her vulva, then licked her. “I don’t want to… to think about that,” she said, and her voice was going a little bit breathless.

Sarah Jane snorted, adjusting herself on the cushion she’d shoved under her knees. “You get used to it, eventually,” she said, and her tone had gotten downright thoughtful.

Whatever Maria had been planning on saying got cut off, as Sarah Jane’s tongue swiped up the line of her slit, to swirl over her clit. She would have moaned, but she _couldn’t_ , she had to cover her mouth with one hand to keep any noises _in_ , in the way Sarah Jane’s tongue was, and when had that happened?

Maria leaned back against the couch, staring up at the clouds painted on the ceiling, because if she looked down at Sarah Jane, she’d start moaning again and she held on tightly to Sarah Jane’s hair, breathing heavily. It was all happening so _fast_ , and Sarah Jane’s tongue was so wet and hot, hotter than she thought it would be. She’d never felt something so warm against her cunt before, and Sarah Jane was… moaning? She was making some kind of wet noise, and it was vibrating up along Maria’s nerves, leaving her limp and shaking.

It was nothing at all like Maria thought it would be. It was wetter - there was slick on her inner thighs, spit dripping down her vulva, to puddle under her. _We’ll need to pay to clean the couch,_ some distant part of Maria thought, and she clutched a little harder at Sarah Jane’s hair, her hips arching up.

Sarah Jane pulled back, licking her lips. “Careful,” she said, and her tone had just a hint of scolding, “or I may have to tie your hands.”

Maria’s cunt fluttered, and she broke out in goosebumps. “Might’ve thought about that a few times,” she admitted. 

“You think about it often?” Sarah Jane kept eye contact as the tip of her finger swirled over the entrance to Maria’s cunt. 

“I… maybe. A few times.” Maria shuddered, as the finger slid inside of her. She clenched around it tightly, her chest heaving, and Sarah Jane curled her finger, then leaned forward again, her lips wrapping around Mara’s clit. She _sucked_ , and Maria’ eyes rolled back in her head. 

Maria’s chest was heaving, and her hips were rolling faster. She sank back into the velvet couch, letting the heat pulse through her like a star. _Sarah Jane Smith is licking me out_ , she thought, and the thought seemed to settle down on top of her like a layer of snow, weighing her down and filling her up at the same time. 

Sarah Jane’s mouth did _something_ , something that Maria didn’t have the words to describe, except that her finger flexed and her tongue pressed right up against Maria’s clit, and Maria’s whole body broke out in wave after wave of goosebumps. She was clenching desperately around Sarah Jane’s finger, and her heels were digging into the couch as she began to fall.

Maria came, the velvety scent of old books filling her head as the pleasure radiated out from deep in her belly, leaving her pulsing and wrung out. She was still twitching with aftershocks as Sarah Jane let go of her clit, her finger sliding out carefully. 

“Well,” Sarah Jane said, and she cleared her throat, sitting on the couch beside Maria. She was still holding her damp finger in front of her. Maria leaned forward, taking it into her mouth. She kept eye contact with Sarah Jane as she sucked her own sour, musky slick off of the other woman’s finger. 

Sarah Jane’s gutshot expression sent another pulse of arousal through Maria, and she pressed her thighs together, her toes curling. Her trousers were still around her ankles, and sweat was running down her back under her nice shirt, sticky and ticklish. 

"I'd like to return the favor," Maria said, as she stood up on shaky legs. She was careful as she bent down, pulling her trousers back up her legs, then buckling her belt up. She was still wet and tender against her knickers, and she savored the feeling. "But maybe not... here." 

There was another crash, and the sound of the Doctor shouting... excitedly? Maria honestly couldn't tell. The Doctor got some flavor of excited about _everything_.

"In the TARDIS," said Sarah Jane, and she licked her lips. They were still very pink, and Maria leaned forward to kiss her again, catching the sharp, musky flavor of herself and the sourness of Sarah Jane's own mouth. "If you'd like, I mean."

"Of course I would," said Maria. "Wouldn't have offered if I didn't." 

Sarah Jane's hand slid into Maria's, and Maria squeezed her fingers. Then she grinned widely. "Just think," she told Sarah Jane, as the two of them made their way back towards the noise. "If we'd gone with my mum's suggestion, you might've had to do that in a pub bathroom!"

Sarah Jane rolled her eyes, but she couldn't seem to hide her own grin. She leaned in to kiss Maria again... and there was another crash. 

"We should probably -"

"Yeah, definitely." 

Romance interrupted, the two of them made their way towards the noise. It was, admittedly, an unorthodox way for her to celebrate her eighteenth birthday, but really, Maria wouldn't have had it any other way.


End file.
